


Hắc

by lamlinh



Series: Những mảng màu của Ký ức [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamlinh/pseuds/lamlinh
Summary: Đen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Những mảng màu của Ký ức [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147124
Kudos: 2





	Hắc

**/ 1 /**

_/ Tại sao thầy lại cứu em? /_

_/ Ta cho rằng lý do đã quá rõ ràng. Nếu cái bộ não bé xíu đến tội nghiệp của trò… /_

_/ Tại sao thầy lại cứu em? /_

_/ … /_

_/ Em không muốn nợ thầy. /_

_/ Tốt. Ta cũng không mong trò lầm tưởng rằng ta đã ban ơn cho trò. /_

_/ Ý em không phải vậy. Ý em là… Thầy đã cứu mạng em. Em chỉ muốn giữa chúng ta sòng phẳng. Em nghĩ rằng thầy sẽ không cần tiền. /_

_/ Lạy Merlin là trò vẫn còn biết nghĩ. /_

_/ Em không biết phải làm gì để trả ơn thầy. /_

_/ Điều tốt đẹp nhất trò có thể làm cho ta là đừng làm gì cả. /_

_/ Nhưng em muốn… /_

.

.

Tôi tiến lại gần anh hơn. Anh lùi dần cho đến khi cơ thể bị ép vào cạnh bàn. Đôi mắt anh nhìn tôi thận trọng. Và dò xét. Tôi mỉm cười.

_/ Em muốn… /_

Mười ba tuổi. Năm thứ ba của tôi tại Hogwarts. Lần đầu tiên của tôi. Với anh.

Đen.

Như căn phòng đêm đó, như tấm ga trải giường nhàu nhĩ đẫm mồ hôi của chúng tôi, như chăn và gối bị đá khỏi giường, như chính chúng tôi, hai con người, hay hai bóng ma đói khát quấn lấy nhau?

Đen.

Như mái tóc anh.

Những ngón tay tôi luồn sâu trong mái tóc ấy, gắt gao nắm lấy, đẩy ra rồi kéo gần lại, điên cuồng trong cơn hoan ái khi anh không ngừng đùa nghịch dương vật non nớt của tôi.

Mắt tôi ngập nước, nhòa đi, những sắc đen hòa vào nhau. Tôi không tìm thấy đôi mắt anh.

Anh không nhìn tôi.

Người anh hơi rướn lên. Bàn tay anh thô bạo tách hai chân tôi ra. Dương vật nóng rực của anh mạnh mẽ tiến sâu vào trong tôi, cơn đau như cơ thể bị xé đôi bất ngờ ập đến, nhấn chìm mọi xúc cảm, để rồi mọi thứ chợt nở bung và vỡ òa, như một tàn lửa đột ngột bùng cháy. Mọi thứ. _Mọi thứ._

Tôi hốt hoảng nắm lấy tóc anh. Tóc anh đen.

Anh vùi mặt trên ngực tôi, hôn, cắn, liếm, mút.

Dương vật anh ra vào không ngừng, dẫn dắt tôi đến đỉnh điểm khoái cảm. Cảm giác chới với khi anh rút ra, cảm giác choáng ngợp khi anh tiến vào, sự nóng bỏng trên đôi môi anh đốt cháy từng mảng da thịt tôi.

Những sắc màu đen mỗi lúc một đậm đặc hơn, nặng nề chìm xuống quanh chúng tôi như một thứ chất lỏng trong suốt, ép lên lồng ngực tôi.

Tôi hoà nhịp với anh. Chúng tôi hòa nhịp với nhau. Để rồi vỡ òa.

Anh buông rơi tôi. Hoang mang, tôi kiếm tìm ánh mắt anh.

Anh đặt một nụ hôn trên trán tôi, những lọn tóc đen buông trên gương mặt tôi, lướt qua và lấy đi những giọt nước mắt còn chưa thành hình.

Đen.

Đen như mái tóc anh. Như nỗi sợ hãi tôi không thể chôn chặt vào bóng đêm của những tháng ngày ấy.

**/ 2 /**

_/ Ta cho rằng nơi nghỉ ngơi thích hợp cho trò không phải tại khu hầm tối tăm, ẩm thấp, lạnh lẽo cùng với ông thầy độc dược già nua, bóng nhờn, độc ác, xấu xa, dơ b… /_

_/ Tại sao thầy tránh mặt em? /_

_/ Ta không tránh mặt trò. /_

_/ Thầy có. /_

_/ Ta không. /_

_/ Thầy có. /_

_/ Ta không. /_

_/ Tại sao thầy cứu em? /_

_/ Ta không. /_

_/ Tại sao thầy cứu em? /_

_._

_._

Đôi bàn tay anh lướt trên người tôi, tinh tế và khéo léo như một nghệ sĩ dương cầm dày dạn, làm rung lên trong tôi từng cung bậc nhỏ nhất của cảm xúc.

Đen.

Đen như mê cung ngút ngàn, đen như buổi đêm của nghĩa địa, đen như cái chết, đen như vạc Độc dược của Đuôi Trùn, đen như những giọt máu tôi rơi vào đó, đen như áo choàng của đám Tử Thần Thực Tử.

Đen như Dấu hiệu Hắc Ám. Trên cánh tay gã. Trên cánh tay chúng. Trên cánh tay anh.

Đôi tay anh vẽ lên dáng hình tôi trong bóng đêm, khơi lên sự khoái cảm trong nỗi đau mờ mịt, ve vuốt tôi, nhấn chìm tôi, dịu dàng và tàn nhẫn,

Những ngón tay tôi lướt trên cánh tay anh, dọc theo Dấu hiệu đó.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại.

Bóng đen cô đặc thành hình một con rắn đen trườn qua cái đầu lâu đen. Đen, đen hơn cả màu đêm.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại.

Hơi thở anh thì thầm trên làn da tôi, khe khẽ ngân lên khúc thánh ca về cám dỗ và tội lỗi.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại.

Nỗi đau và khoái cảm nối nhau như nhưng đợt thủy triều lên xuống, mỗi lúc một dâng cao, mỗi lúc một mạnh mẽ, khiến tôi tin rằng tại đây, anh đang thực sự hiện hữu. Rằng tại đây, tôi đang thực sự hiện hữu.

Anh không nhìn tôi.

Tôi nhắm mắt lại, cố gắng hình dung ra đôi mắt anh.

Nhưng tất cả những gì tôi có thể _thấy_ là Dấu hiệu đó như một chiếc cọc đen chầm chậm đâm xuyên qua trái tim tôi.

Đen.

Như Dấu hiệu trên cánh tay anh, như ám ảnh tội lỗi đè nặng trong trái tim chúng tôi.

**/ 3 /**

.

_/ Sirius, chú ấy đi rồi. /_

_/ Ta biết. /_

_/ Thầy đã giết chú ấy. /_

_/ Ta biết. /_

_/ Chú ấy chết rồi. Chết thật rồi. /_

_/ Ta biết. /_

_/ Em đã giết chú ấy. /_

_._

_._

Đen.

Đen như đầu đũa phép của anh, đen như lời chú Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật, đen như những mảnh ký ức rời rạc của anh rơi rớt lại trong tôi, cào xé tâm hồn tôi, đen như cánh cổng tò vò nuốt lấy người thân duy nhất của tôi trên cõi đời này.

Đen như bộ áo chùng chúng tôi đang mặc.

Đêm đó, chúng tôi không làm tình.

Căn phòng của anh bóng tối ngập tràn.

Nhưng sâu bên trong, tâm hồn chúng tôi đang cất giữ những mảng ký ức còn u hoài hơn thế.

Tôi tựa đầu lên ngực anh, lắng nghe nhịp tim anh đều đặn vang lên bên tai, như tiếng gõ nhịp đều đặn của giọt thời gian rơi trên một mặt nước lặng.

Đen như đầu đũa phép của anh. Như lời nguyền đi sâu vào tâm trí tôi.

Đen như tương lai, như nỗi sợ hãi cái chết đang đến thật gần.

**/ 4 /**

_/ Tại sao lại giết thầy ấy? /_

_/ … /_

_/ Tại sao? Tại sao? Tại sao? /_

_._

_._

Đen.

Đen như bóng đêm nuốt lấy thân thể cụ Dumbledore, đen như lời nguyền giết chóc, đen như làn môi anh chất chồng những lời nói dối.

_/ Tại sao ta cứu trò? Vì ta cần lòng tin của Albus Dumbledore. /_

Anh xé toạc quần áo tôi, thô bạo đẩy tôi xuống sàn nhà lạnh toát. Đôi môi anh lướt đi trên da thịt tôi, điên cuồng cắn xé như muốn ngấu nghiến tôi, dày vò tôi đến chết. Mái đầu anh rủ xuống, mái tóc đen che kín khuôn mặt.

_/ Tại sao ta cứu trò? Vì trò là một phần không thể thiếu trong kế hoạch Hồi sinh Ngài. /_

Dương vật cương cứng của anh không khoan nhượng ra vào trong tôi. Qùy trên người tôi, đôi bàn tay anh siết chặt hai cánh tay tôi, không cho tôi dù chỉ một chút cơ hội phản kháng.

Dấu hiệu trên cánh tay anh dường như đang co giật.

_/ Ta cứu trò, bởi trò phải sống như một món đồ tiêu khiển cho Ngài. /_

Những từ ngữ của anh gấp gáp vang lên trong khoảng trống giữa những hơi thở dồn dập.

_/ Để rồi bị giết bởi Ngài. /_

Đôi mắt anh không nhìn tôi.

Đôi mắt anh _vẫn_ không nhìn tôi.

Hơi thở anh rát bỏng trên da thịt tôi, như hàng trăm hàng nghìn thanh kim loại dài, mảnh, sắc, đâm đến tận xương tủy.

Đen.

Anh rời đi.

Tôi thấy mình rơi từ lưng chừng. Lưng chừng của cái gì? Tôi không biết.

Đen như những mảnh ký ức vụn vỡ anh để lại nơi đây.

Đen như lòng hận thù, như sự trống rỗng, như nỗi tuyệt vọng ăn mòn trái tim tôi, ngày qua ngày.

**/ 5 /**

_/ Thầy ấy đã tin tưởng ngươi. Rất nhiều người đã tin tưởng ngươi. /_

_/ Em đã tin tưởng anh. /_

_/ Thầy ấy đã chết. Rất nhiều người đã chết. /_

_/ Tại sao không giết em? /_

.

.

Đen.

Đen như Đại Sảnh đường ngày trở về, đen như màu áo chùng của tất thảy học sinh và giáo viên, như màn đêm qua ô cửa kính vỡ nuốt lấy bóng hình anh.

Đen như cuộc chiến vẫn tiếp diễn.

Đen như nỗi đau khi chúng ta dùng máu thịt mình để đánh đổi lấy tương lai. Và bằng cách đó, nhuộm đen hy vọng.

**/ 6 /**

_/ Hãy nhìn ta. /_

_/ Em có đôi mắt của Lily. /_

Đen.

Đen như đôi mắt anh.

Đen như đôi mắt anh nhìn tôi. Nhưng không _thấy_ tôi.

**/ 7 /**

Đen.

Đen như tất cả những gì còn lại.

Không anh. Không tôi.

_Hết_

19 Jan 2013 | 01:44AM


End file.
